


Everything I didn't ask for

by clockworkgraystairs



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: All Human AU, F/M, Graphic Violence, Mentions of alcohol and drugs, cardan is a hot bartender and i had to play with the idea, fighting pits, im not tagging other ships bc spoilers, jurdan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkgraystairs/pseuds/clockworkgraystairs
Summary: Cardan Greenbriar wished nothing more than keeping his life simple.A simple apartment with a simple roommate.A simple family.And a simple job.A difficult thing to accomplish when his roommate was his exasperating ex-girlfriend, his family was either dead or involved in gang shit and he worked as a barman who generally had to ignore the fucked up things he saw daily.Little did he know his life could take one more turn.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 37
Kudos: 142





	1. Weird Propositions

The annoying noise was back.

With a groan, Cardan rolled over the bed until he could reach his alarm clock and turn it off. A couple of seconds later he opened an eye to check at the time. 

“Shit,” he muttered before throwing the sheets aside and jump off the bed.  
In five minutes he was stepping out of the shower, he took the first pair of trousers he saw and walked –nearly ran- to the kitchen, rubbing his still damp hair with a towel.

“Late again, huh?” a mocking voice said from behind.

“Give me a break Nic,” he answered while serving himself a cup of coffee. “I worked late last night.”

His roommate stared at him from the couch, her laptop now forgotten.  
“You work late every night,” she said, her tone was something between worrying and complaining.

“Well, the thing about bars, you know, is that they’re not very profitable during the morning. Real money is on the night shift.” Gods, his head was about to explode, not only he had worked late but also had drank a lot too.

She huffed, getting on her feet. “Money is not that-“

“Important? For you maybe, but I’m very passionate about not starving to death. “ he could feel her gaze on him as he bottomed his coffee.

“I could tell my mother, you know she-“

“Nicassia, I’m not taking any money from your family so don’t start that again.” He’d said that rougher than he intended. Cardan left the empty mug on the sink, the sound of glass hitting metal echoing through the kitchen. She didn’t answered. A creak of the couch indicating she had sit again.

“Besides,” he turned to face her trying for a nonchalantly way out. “hot barmans always get better tips.” with that he added a charming smirk.

“Oh my,” Nicassia rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to her computer. “How screwed are you then?”

Cardan gasped indignantly and answered by throwing the wet towel straight to her head.

He had to take the subway. It was faster, but usually crowded and he preferred walking to work when it wasn’t an hour late. Just imagining the extra chores he’ll have to do because of that made him grimace at the window. Hopefully it would not be the restrooms.

~

“Ah, His Majesty finally decided to honor us with his presence!” A red-haired man shouted from a corner table, carrying a trash bag.

“I have to Locke, otherwise you wouldn’t be able to make this place look less shitty, and that’s not good for my sells.”His answer was a very specific finger sign. Cardan only chuckled and grabbed a cloth so he could start up cleaning the mess in front of him.

On any other day, they would have cleaned everything the night before, but the Elfhame was famous enough to be continuously hosting several events of all kinds. Last night’s had been a bachelorette party, and oh those ones always ended up wild. Better said, it was their job to turn them as wild as possible, getting to the point when the maid of honor would stop keeping track of the tab and just ordered more and more drinks.

Not that he was complaining.

At some point of the night, it was late enough that most of their coworkers had gone home. Then there were just three of them. The cashier (whose name Cardan had never heard of, but everyone else called the Roach). He was making sure the girls didn’t break more cups than the minimum allowed and that of course the tab was paid before all of them left. Locke, who had disappeared into the girl’s restroom with two of the bridesmaids and Cardan in the cellar with the pretty bride-to-be kneeling in front of him until he was gasping and grabbing her hair harder.

He was not complaining at all; he could survive some extra work.

“Redbriar, you’re late!” the Roach yelled lifting his head from the registry book.

“Wrong color,” Cardan laughed “C’mon boss don’t tell me you didn’t have fun last night.”

“First of all lad, if I was the boss you wouldn’t see me checking registers, nor dealing with morons.” He marked that last word nodding his head to Locke, then added, “much less babysitting a group of drunk kids trying to balance glasses in her heads.”

“Noted. I’ll tell them to balance your record books instead.”

The look that Roach gave him had the rest of the staff howling.

~

“So…” Locke started, “how are you two dealing with it?” he finished applying his eyeliner and was now staring curiously at Cardan.

“Dealing with what?”

Locke made a face at him and motioned with his hands “You know, the break up thing. You and Nicassia.”

Cardan sighed. He knew what his friend meant, but didn’t really feel like talking about it. Not that Locke cared, apparently. 

“Fine I guess… I´ve been trying to keep some distance, giving us space.” At least what living in the same place could allow. “But also acting like, friendly? I appreciate her Locke, and I don’t want to hurt her, even if I don’t feel that way anymore.” He undid the little bun on his head so his hair fell freely just past his jaw and took the makeup from the sink in front of him. 

It was all part of the show. Elfhame had some sort of fantasy-mystic theme, so they were required to blend with it. Cardan usually mixed the eyeliner with some silver or gold powder either under his eyes or on his cheekbones. That mixed with his ear piercing and the tattooed snake on his arm was the perfect image of the devilish creature the bar tried to sell.  
Not to mention, customers seem to adore it. A flirty wink and his sells doubled.

~

He and Locke were always competing to see who sell more drinks every night, and this one was not the exception. The place was about to burst.  
“Tired already?” Cardan shouted over the loud music to his bar mate who had been a while apparently chatting with a client. He straightened up and rushed to his side.

“I got us something good man, something really good,” Locke couldn’t disguise his excitement so badly Cardan could barely understand him. “You see that man over there? The one I was talking to? Well he is throwing a party, but like a big one, the real shit dude and he needs people to attend the bar area. Just look at this!”

He slipped a card into Cardan’s hand. It had a number written. But they could not possibly get paid that much for an event, it was simply illogical. He glanced at the man Locke was talking about. Tall, wearing formal clothes, somewhat older than the usual clients. Dull expression. Not the kind of guy who gives parties at all. He was staring right back.

“Do you even know who is that and what is the party about?” 

“Man who cares, if he’s paying us that much I’m okay with not making any questions” Locke’s eyes were shining with greed. “I thought you needed the money, don’t you?”

Cardan clenched his jaw and did not answer.  
Unless he was planning on getting beaten to a pulp by his brother’s goons again, he had to deliver his monthly fee and there were not many days left. He needed the money, a lot. 

But something was odd about that offer, no coherent mind would give them in a night what they usually made in a month. And like it or not, he would find out soon enough where the catch was.


	2. "Have fun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW content - If you don’t feel comfortable reading this you can skip the scene between || || there will be a summary of that part at the end with the important notes.

“I’m just saying, if I end up in some ditch tied up and face down it’s going to be on your dork conscience.”

Cardan rolled his eyes. For the last twenty minutes, the Roach had been complaining about the same thing. It was getting a little annoying. By the look on Locke’s face, he was already regretting inviting him.

The guy who had talked to Locke asked him for three people for the night, and since they were the closest ones from the whole bar the decision had been easy.  
When the deal was closed, the man who presented himself as Madoc, had muttered some very specific rules:

Be at the assigned place (outside the Elfhame) the next monday at 8:00 pm.  
No speaking about the job to anyone. He claimed he’ll know if they did.  
No cellphones.

After that, he’d left without another word.

On mondays and tuesdays the bar was closed, so that was not going to be an issue. What worried him though, was thinking the kind of trouble that kind of job could bring them. The promised payment, the weird man, the ridiculous rules, the fancy limousine that picked them up at 8 o’clock from the bar… 

Once the door closed behind him, he knew there was no coming back. 

Now, the three of them were sitting side by side in that limo that despite its comfortable leather seats, stinked awfully like cigars and alcohol. While Cardan was looking outside trying to see where the hell they were, Locke had successfully distracted Roach by trying to put some eyeliner on his face claiming it would make him look less like a cringy old man. At some point Roach’s attempts to escape left them both struggling on the car’s floor. Cardan could only laugh at the horror in Roach’s eyes. None of them realizing the vehicle had stopped moving. “GET THAT DEVILISH THING OFF MY…” he yelled, pausing mid-sentence when the door opened. 

Standing outside, Madoc stared at them with a quirked eyebrow. With a head movement, he commanded them to sit back down before entering the car. He carried two suitcases.

Locke opened his mouth to start apologizing when he realized the man was not alone.  
Behind him two other women got inside and sit next to him. The first one with straight half-blonde half-blue hair falling to her waist and a long black dress, didn’t even bothered looking at them and just stare through the window, her expression empty or maybe bored Cardan could not tell. The second one though, was a little taller and her navy blue dress made her brunette wavy hair stand out, he found her to be absolutely gorgeous, and unlike her companion she did survey them with curiosity in her eyes.  
Once she sat down she crossed her legs, the dress revealing a dangerous opening that ran up to her mid-thigh. It was until he raised his gaze and found her chestnut eyes looking right back at him with a playful grin in the corner of her lips, that Cardan realized he was staring, mouth half opened.

He blinked and lowered his head, feeling a rush of blood reaching his face. Madoc tapped the driver’s window twice and the limousine started moving again.

“I trust that you won’t be climbing each other like that once we arrive to our destination, am I correct?” he asked Locke. The poor guy looking pale as a ghost just nodded. 

“Certainly not sir, we were just-” he babbled, playing with his hands. “We are deeply sorry.” The Roach didn’t say anything but his face was something between ashamed and angry, probably both.

“Good.”

Madoc opened the zipper from one of the suitcases and pulled out two pairs of walkie talkies. “All of you will have one of this for the entire night, you’ll have an specific work area but if you are needed somewhere else for any motive this is how I’ll let you know.” he gave a device to each one of them and kept the last one for himself. 

“You must not take it off, not even for going to the gods damned bathroom, understood? If this or any other of the instructions I gave you is ignored there will be consequences. Not pleasant to say the least.” his voice calm as he leaned back on his seat opening his coat. He had a gun. The three boys immediately tensed up. Cardan inhaled a sharp breath.

The girl in the navy dress snorted. Even while gazing to the road outside, she was clearly paying close attention to everything they were saying.  
The man continued as if he didn’t hear her. “Now, I’m going to need your names. I don’t care for any last name. Just first name, or nickname if it suits you better.”

When none of the others answered Cardan turned to them. Locke had gone from white to green and Roach wasn’t doing any better. His heart was hammering in his chest. Clearing his throat he pointed to each one. 

“Well that’s Locke, you know him already. This one’s Roach, or that’s how we all call him.” A pause to see if he was going to correct him and tell his true name. He didn’t. “And my name is Cardan. We will attend all of your instructions so don’t need to worry about it.”

“You sure about that?” he answered, looking at the others in disbelief. “Because-”

“Gods Madoc, just give them a break.” The brunette interrupted, her voice low and silky. “We haven’t even arrived yet and those two look as if they're waiting for the door to open so they can run for their lives.”

The man glared at her, and Cardan took those seconds to elbow his friend, hard. _Get yourselves together!_ he seemed to shout at him. The red-haired shook his head and blinked as if he was coming back from a trance, quickly recovering and smirking to the girl.

“We won’t go anywhere miss, you don’t need to worry. We were just… processing all the instructions.”

The Roach only nodded once, still not daring to say anything but wearing a better face than before.  
The car stopped. It seemed that somehow in that little time they’d managed to get out from the city. Now the driver was parking in front of some kind of warehouse, a well maintained building even if it was in the middle of nowhere. Around them were parked at least other fifty cars. Expensive cars.  
Someone opened the door and the girls exit the limo. Just before it closed again the navy dress girl turned to them, her gaze on Cardan.

“Have fun.”

~

After dropping the girls at the entrance, his group and Madoc entered the place through a backdoor that leaded to some kind of cellar and a kitchen. A couple of guys came and went from double doors carrying trays full of glasses.

Madoc pointed at a cabinet on a corner. “You’ll find a uniform there, put it on and meet me at the bar outside.”

Outside, turned out to be a huge saloon lighted up with a beckoning and low blue light, half filled with poker tables as well as other gambling stations. All of them nearly filled with people. The other area was some kind of dance floor where men and women were pretty much drinking and talking. The whole place surrounded by smoke, excited howls, and loud jazz and blues music. Roach whistled at the view. Cardan just wondered how high the bets actually went in those tables. 

They hurried to the bar zone, located on the opposite corner of the main entrance where Madoc waited with a not so patient face. He quickly explained the half-area they were supposed to attend, as well as the behavior expected from all of their workers. It was large, practically doubled the Elfhame’s bar size. Across it, another three boys in the same black with white details uniform were in charge of the other half. 

After repeating the initial instructions, emphasizing on not dropping the walkie at any moment, Madoc was gone. People arrived almost instantly.

Rich people liked spending money, that was common knowledge. Still, it surprised Cardan how many of this (really expensive) martinis and mojitos they would dare to buy in a record time of three hours, either for themselves or to invite an entire round to some table partners. A glance from Locke told him he was thinking the exact same thing, needless to say his friend was having the time of his life flirting with some of those loaded women. Even the Roach had relaxed by now.

“Hello Cardan.” The whiskey bottle almost slipped from his hands.

He turned around to find the brunette girl from the limousine sitting in one of the bar stools right in front of him, her gaze soft. An amused smile curved her lips. “Having enough fun?”

_Don’t you dare staring at her as a total idiot again,_ he scolded himself.

“Good evening miss, indeed we are. It has been an… interesting experience.” He gave her the charmiest grin he could manage. Her smile widened. “The mojitos are flying away, in case you wanted any I suggest you hurry.” _MOJITOS? Are you fucking serious?_

She wrinkled her nose in the most adorable way he’d ever seen, “Thanks but I don’t really drink.”

Cardan nodded once.  
“Ok, uh- in that case maybe something with no alcohol in it?” It was getting harder to concentrate under her intense eyes. He took a glass and started cleaning it with a cloth.

"Maybe. Only if I get to invite you something too."

A couple of seconds passed. He chuckled quietly. "There's...no need miss. I am here to serve you. But I appreciate your kindness."

"Do stop calling me ‘miss’. And I'm not talking out of kindness Cardan, I'm doing it because since I saw you in that hideous limousine I've thought you are incredibly hot." The girl bit her lip and widened her eyes as if she could not entirely believe what she'd just said.

Actually his own mind had fully stopped working at the moment, but not exactly out of shyness. 

"Well I'm sorry, _miss_ , but I'm afraid I don't know your name." Keeping their gazes locked, Cardan left the glass and the cloth aside and leaned to her, resting his hands on the table. She didn't move backwards and looked up at him through thick eyelashes. "Care to tell me?" His voice came out guttural.

She opened her mouth.

"Heeeey there!" Locke's arm materialized out of nowhere around his neck. "Are you offering this beautiful girl a drink? Because if you're just boring her, allow me to take it from here." He winked at her ignoring Cardan’s frown.

A flash of annoyance crossed her face before giving Locke a less wider grin. “The beautiful girl has a name, it’s Susan.” By the glint in her eyes, Cardan was almost sure she was lying. “And it’s nice of you but I’m everything but bored. I wasn’t exactly planning on asking your friend for a drink.”

He quirked an eyebrow, and she took her gaze back to Cardan, biting her lip again in a totally different way. His pulse rose again. She was not just flirting anymore. That was a look of pure desire.

Cardan could almost listen the switch clicking on Locke’s brain. 

“ _Oh!_ ” His friend turned to him, both amused and stunned. Then to her. “So I guess I just fucked up, my apologies milady.”  
After that he crossed the bar in long-legged strides, only half turning back to Cardan to give him a thumbs up while mouthing _DAMN._

She chuckled. “Was I too rude?”

Cardan kept his gaze on her. Her bright eyes, her lips, the exquisite cleavage of her dress. Gods she was gorgeous, and that damned look she’d gave him had tored him down completely. Would it be too much to rip off her dress right there? He leaned down to her again, this time at a distance that allowed him to smell her scent of violets.

A flash of Madoc’s gun passed through his mind and he froze. 

Whoever this girl was, it would probably get him nothing but trouble. Even if he wasn’t the embodiment of measurement himself, he had enough to deal with.  
She immediately noticed him and tilted her head, a silent question in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry… I-“ Cardan gulped, backing up an inch. “Maybe it wouldn’t be the best idea to… you know.”

She leaned back onto the stool, leaving one of her hands next to his. “I guess you’re right.” His breath hitched as he felt her soft fingers tracing his, slowly. “A terrible idea, Madoc would be furious.” 

Been foolish enough to ruin one of his brother Balekin’s dirty businesses had cost Cardan a life-long debt and several beatings already. He should know better than getting involved in something just as dangerous. 

He really should. 

~

The shelf rattled as her back slammed against it. Without letting go of her, Cardan kept devouring her lips as her hands tangled in his hair. 

Somehow, they’d managed to sneak into a spot behind several boxes and shelves way behind the kitchen, out of sight of pretty much everyone. If any person, besides Locke or Roach, had seeing them leave Cardan didn’t know. Or care. Mostly because his mind was went completely blank as she took his hand and led him out the saloon. 

As soon as they got out he’d encircled her waist fimly and grazed her ear with his lips. “Where are you taking me?”

“Careful,” She’d purred, reaching his neck with the hand that wasn’t holding his. “We may get in trouble if we’re seen.”

“I get the feeling you wouldn’t really care if we were, miss.” He’d teased, nibbling her earlobe. She tensed and pulled him faster, finally getting to a little corner where the light was low. She turned to face him, her breath ragged and her eyes dangerous. 

“I told you,” Her hand grasped the collar of his shirt, tugging him down to her eye-level. “To. Not. Call. Me. Mi-”

He yanked her to him before she could finish, their lips colliding fiercely. She let out a sharp gasp, her arms lashing around his neck. 

Gods, she tasted so good. She arched deliciously as one of Cardan’s hands slide down her back, then lower. He shivered as her teeth grazed his bottom lip. In a heartbeat, he lifted her onto a small shelf pushing himself between her knees, caressing her thigh at the split of her dress that had taunted him from the first moment. She pulled him closer, if such thing was possible. 

Cardan growled against her lips “Will you tell me your true name?”

He felt her grin as she slipped her kisses to his jaw. “And if I do?” she sighed. “Will you drop with formalities?”

“There isn’t anything formal about what I want to do with you right now.” 

**||** Her next words were suppressed by a moan as his hand moved inwards to stroke her over her panties. The heat that came from her was enough to make Cardan want to kneel in the spot and eat her up. 

But not yet. 

In a swift move his fingers set aside the fabric so he could feel her exposed skin, teasing her entrance just enough to make her head roll back.  
Without stopping his ministrations, he seized her neck again prompting her to look at him. He could feel her heartbeat against his fingers. “Your name.”

She breathed twice, short and ragged, her eyes still defiant. He slipped one finger inside her, deep. She cried out and tried to shift her hips.  
Cardan leaned to brush her lips with his. “I said-”

“Jude.” She sighed in defeat. “My name is Jude- _ah_ ”

She whined at the intrusion of a second finger. “Are you telling me the truth, _Jude_?”

Breathless curses slipped out of her. “Yes yes I am, please...”

That last word was his undoing. He groaned and moved his fingers faster. Pumping in and out until she squirmed against him. Feeling her moans in the hand he kept around her neck he kissed her again. She was gripping his hair tight enough to hurt, and shivered when he changed the angle of his thrusts to a different spot. 

Her breathing changed as she got closer, panting against his mouth. She pulled back an inch muttering his name.

“That’s it Jude, come for me.” He let go of her neck so he could clasp her hips still, rubbing with her clit with his thumb.

Jude jolted and cried out, falling over the edge with her hand covering her mouth in an attempt to muffle the sounds that were coming out of her.  
As she came down, she leaned back to the shelf. If Cardan hadn’t already decided she was the most exquisite creature he’d ever met, the sight of her breathing hard against her tight dress, mouth parted and a scarlet trace of blush that ran from her cheeks down to her breasts, shit, that would have done it. 

Pulling out of her, he took his fingers to his mouth giving her a wicked grin that made her blush even harder. 

“If you did that just to know my name,” She hooked a finger in his waistband preventing him from moving. “Let me show you what I’d do for your number.”

Jude’s hands roamed soft as feathers under his shirt, Cardan cursed under his breath as one of them headed down until she was stroking him over his clothes. 

His self control was not as good as it showed, he’d been rock hard since she’d whispered his name against his mouth when she was falling apart. And right now he could only think of Jude on her knees, taking his- **||**

A loud ring came out of the walkie he was carrying, making them both stiffen.

“Cardan.”

Locke. He was going to kill the bastard. 

“Pst, Cardan.”

Taking the damned thing he hissed. “What?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt… again. But Madoc is looking for you. I told him you were on the bathroom but I don’t think he is going to believe that a third time, man.”

He sighed and cursed again. 

“He won’t. You need to go.” Jude muttered, getting back on her feet. Her face was serious but still got a hint of mischief in her eyes. “Besides, you’re not the only one who’s needed elsewhere.”

Cardan stared at her. “We are not done yet, you and I.”

Her lips curved. She leaned to kissed him, her lips barely grazing his. “Oh I haven’t even started.”

For a moment he wondered if it would be worth risking Madoc’s temper.

~

“You are so dead”

Locke raised his hands in surrender. “Hey don’t blame me, I’m the one who’s been covering up your ass remember?”

Cardan clenched his jaw, he knew that, he just needed to get out his frustration with someone. 

“Yeah, whatever. Thanks, man.” By the look in his friend he could say there were a lot of questions waiting for him. As soon as they get to a safer place. 

Cardan eyed the room searching for Madoc.  
That’s when he noticed something had changed. Something in the air was different. Even the music was. The fluent jazz and blues replaced for faster and harder beats.  
People weren’t gathered at the poker tables anymore. Barely a handful of them. He spotted the rest at what he thought was a dance floor. None were dancing though. Everyone there shouting and some of them clapping. Apparently surrounding something. A stage maybe?

“There you are!”

They turned to find Madoc, rushing towards them. He eyed Cardan. If he noticed his rumpled hair or wrinkled shirt he didn’t mention it. “Leave whatever you are doing and come with me. No questions.”

As they walked near the crowd Cardan could surveyed better what was going on.

He felt his face pale and heard Locke catch his breath.

The multitude formed a circle, in the middle, two men wearing nothing but trousers were circling each other.  
Both of them had bruises and blood all over.

With a roar, the broader man hurled himself against the other. They struggled for a moment before falling down to the floor. The smaller man could do little when the first one started dropping vicious blows against him. The attacker’s eyes were wide with rage, the people around screaming louder. Like animals.

A ringing noise filled Cardan’s head. Staying still as he could do nothing but stare at the blood splashing to the floor. 

_“Why don’t you ever defend yourself, little brother?” Balekin laughed. Both of his men standing next to him, cleaning their knuckles.  
Lying on his side, Cardan tried to lift his head, blood in his mouth blocking his words. He spit, staining the floor red. _

_One of his eyes was so swollen it couldn’t open._

_His brother huffed. “Pathetic.” A blow to his stomach came out of nowhere, throwing him on his back. He couldn’t breathe._

“Cardan. Cardan come back.” 

He blinked and turned, Locke staring at him with concern. They’ve met each other since they were kids. His friend knew everything. _It’s ok_ he nodded. Cardan’s pulse hammered in his head. Taking a deep breath he looked back to the ring. 

The smaller man lay still, no longer trying to defend himself. _Why is nobody stopping this?_

As if on cue, a voice came out the speakers. “ALRIGHT ALRIGHT give it up for our winner, VALERIAN!”  
Most of the crowd cheered, some other cursed. The champion raised and grinned with nothing but bloodlust in his eyes. His golden hair falling over his face, wet with sweat and red.

“Lift him and bring him to the back.” Madoc pointed to the unconscious man on the floor. His tone left no space to refuse. “Now.”

~

After the fourth fight, Cardan had already got used to carrying the losers, males or females, without looking at their faces. He and Locke took them out to a room with several beds on it. 

Leave them there and return. Repeat. Were there any doctors here?

Matches kept going. Bets rising. 

Fighters won, fighters lost. Pick them up, take them to the back. Leave them there, return. 

He didn’t know how much time passed. Another fight was taking place outside.  
He leaned against the wall and rubbed his face, waiting for the encounter to end. For Madoc to call for him. His mind kept going back to Jude coming undone in his arms. _Fuck._ The door opened and Locke’s head popped in wide eyed, motioning him to come out. The cheers were stronger this time.

“Is it over?” Cardan asked.

“Almost, but you need to come.”

He quirked an eyebrow and followed his friend. 

Locke stopped near one of the speakers and pointed to the ring.  
One of the girls fighting was trying really hard to keep standing. Her unfocused gaze travelled from the floor to the crowd. Cardan clenched his jaw. It would be over soon.

That girl was taller than the other though, and tried to take advantage of that on her next blow. Failing. Her opponent swirled under her arm and connected her elbow to the girl’s nose. She didn’t even see it coming. Taking a step back she fall to the ground. 

If he thought the audience was loud before, it was nothing compared with this. They were out of control.

Sighing, Cardan entered the ring to continue his task, and froze right in his track when the winner turned. 

She stared at him, breathing heavily. Her long hair was tied up on a pony tail. She was wearing black pants and a crop top. A bruise forming on her cheekbone.  
He gawked at her lips, now cracked and bloodied, and lower, where several scratches and purple stains covered her arms and torso. Blood covered the bandages around her knuckles.

_Jude?_ He mouthed. 

Around them the crowd whistled, howled and clapped. It took Cardan a few seconds to decipher their chanting.

_“QUEEN, QUEEN, QUEEN, QUEEN!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW summary: They make out and Cardan convinces Jude to give him her real name through an orgasm :D they're about to do more when Locke interrupts them.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Hello again!! I'm so sorry for taking so long. Time has not been exactly on my side this last month.  
> But ANYWAY, NEW CHAPTER!  
> A long new chapter as an apology gift lol
> 
> Extra: If you want a visual of Jude's dress, it would be something like this:  
> https://marketplace.zibbet.com/meetbeauty/navy-blue-evening-gowns-long-satin-split-prom-dresses
> 
> If there's any grammatical error please feel free to tell me. English is not my first language.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!  
> Also, I LOVE comments *wink*


	3. After

Cardan remained kneeled next to the unconscious girl. His eyes wide and still locked to Jude’s. Around them the crowd still roared, but for him it was just blurred background noise.

He felt words trapped in his throat. The urge to tell her something. Anything. 

_Jude. What the fuck is going on? What are you doing here? Are you ok? You need a doctor._

Nothing came out.

She didn’t say anything either. She kept looking down at him with that odd expression. It was as if the mischievous and teasing girl from before had vanished. In front of him was a fighter, with a look that promised pain for whoever stood in her way.

A hand on his back snapped his attention back. 

“Move, Cardan.” Locke reaching for the girl on the floor. “We need to get her out of here.”

He quickly helped his friend lifting the girl’s feet. Before leaving, he gazed back to Jude one more time, but she had already turned away as a tall man raised her hand above her head and paraded her in front of the audience. 

They kept screaming for The Queen as Cardan crossed the door to the room where he and Locke had left the other unfortunates.

After leaving the girl, Cardan leaned his back against a wall and once more tried to make sense of what he’d just saw.

“It seems like you go for the tough ones, don’t you?” Locke teased, a little hint of nervousness in his words.

“I didn’t know… I mean,” he said. “I thought she was only a guest here or something.”

His friend shrugged. “Maybe she is. People sometimes gets into this things for money or for sport.”

Suddenly, he remembered the exact point of what he’d wanted to say to Locke for the past hours. He straightened and pushed his friend’s shoulder. “What the fuck are we doing here anyway?? You said this was a good job dumbass!”

“Well it is!” He answered, crossing his arms. “If it was a safe or legal event, I didn’t ask. Bartenders who make a lot of questions are not usually hired. And here, my friend, we are making some good money.”

Cardan stared at him. He was right, he knew that. But still, underground fighting events were deeply illegal. They were since pretty much always but about a decade ago, a similar event had ended up in chaos because rival gang members started a riot. Many people, involved or not, had died. The place was burned down in the process. And it had uncovered several cases of well positioned people involved in drug dealing, women trafficking, among other things. 

Since that day, police had fiercely hunted illegal fighting pits. There were some, of course. But it was rare for anyone to hear about them.

Then again, Cardan knew what it was to have family involved in illegal stuff. And thankfully he’d been able to leave Balekin before he’d messed up more. Or at least he tried. 

Even if he didn’t work with his brother anymore, he was forced to give a fee every month to repay him after one night when Cardan, highly intoxicated, left a warehouse unguarded and several merchandise was stolen. Expensive merchandise. He was going to spend his entire life repaying that mistake. But at least he was on his own, not having to answer any other of Balekin’s calls.

He took a deep breath. He needed to get his shit together. After all the events of the night his thoughts were running full speed, not to mention the headaches the sight of blood and beatings caused him. There was still a faint ringing noise at the back of his mind. 

The door opened and Madoc entered, eyeing all the unconscious bodies laying on the beds. “Good. Leave them there and go back to the bar. Someone will take care of this.”

As they walked back, Cardan eyed the remaining guests. Almost half of them had started to leave after the last encounter, but several other remain. Going back to the gambling tables and talking to each other. He wondered if Jude would still be there, maybe if he-

A hard bump on his shoulder stopped his trail of thoughts, followed by a growl and a hand grabbing his shirt roughly. “ _Watch it, idiot._ ”

He frowned and look up, finding a pair of cruel defying eyes staring back. The same ones he saw when the guy was beating the other one near death. Valerian.

His face and hair were cleaner now, he’d probably washed away the blood after the fight. Still, his expression remained the same. 

Cardan said nothing, if the guy was waiting for an apology he wasn’t going to get it. He might not be a fighter but he was certainly sick of bullies like him. The grip on his shirt didn’t loosen. Grabbing Valerian’s hands he jerked himself off. “I could say the same thing.” Cardan snarled, walking away with Locke.

He only managed a couple of steps before he was pushed to the ground.

The roughness of the floor scratched his forearm. He turned just in time to see Valerian’s fist merely inches from his face.

The next thing Cardan knew, a sharp pain erupted on his jaw throwing him down completely. He could hear Locke yelling something, but before he could turn to face his friend, a heavy body settled on top of him.

People started gathering around them.

Valerian grabbed his shirt again and another blow connected near his eye, blinding him for a moment. Something warm slid down his face. He snarled and grabbed the man’s arm, pushing him away. His fist raised again and Cardan braised himself for the next blow. 

One that never came. 

From one moment to another, the weight over him disappeared with a grunt. He quickly got up, looking at his attacker, who now had a slender arm pulling against his neck. Hard. 

Valerian arched and coughed, rage dancing in his eyes. Behind him, Jude kept janking the man back until they were at safer distance. Then, she let him go and move to stand between him and Cardan. She’d cleaned up too, Cardan noticed. Though she was still wearing the clothes from the match, her hair was loose and the dirt and blood were gone. 

After spitting on the floor, Valerian turned to Jude with gritted teeth, raising up with closed fists as if he were to throw himself against her. Jude just glared at him, fists clenched too. A slight smirk tugging up the corner of her lip.

“Is there any problem here?” Madoc’s strong but calm voice startled him, pulling him out of the scene in front of them. 

The two fighters dropped their defensive pose, eyes still locked at each other’s. 

“There isn’t, General, my apologies.” Valerian muttered. “The barman and I had a little disagreement.”

“You being a jerk is common knowledge, not a disagreement.” Jude snorted.

The venomous glare he gave her send a shiver through Cardan’s skin. 

“ _Enough._ Everybody back to work now. And you two,” Madoc hissed, pointing at Jude and Valerian. “Drop it. I don’t have time for another of your quarrels today.”

That said, he left, dragging some of the curious spectators back to the gambling tables.

Cardan stood there, not sure if he should approach Jude. Yet.

“You heard your General,” She purred. “Walk.”

Valerian gave a step towards her, baring his teeth. “You won’t be the boss’ favorite forever, bitch.”

Then he was gone. 

Cardan let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Hey man, are you ok?” Locke asked, laying a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, you know I suck at fights, I should’ve-”

“Yeah, it’s ok.” He touched his brow, were Valerian’s blow had opened his skin. His fingers came back bloodied. 

“You should get that checked.” Jude’s voice softer now, the fierce eyes she’d worn at the end of the fight had disappeared too. “I’ll send over a healer.”

She turned to leave, but Cardan reached for her arm, stopping her. “Hey.”

Pulling back her arm, she fixed him an alarmed look. Right, they weren’t supposed to be seen together. He hesitated. The bruise on her cheek looked less swollen now, but it had started to gain a slight purple stain on the center. “Are you alright?” He mumbled, as casually as he could. 

Jude tilted her head and smirked. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

She noticed his clenched teeth and rolled her eyes. “I’m fine, go.”

Cardan nodded and turned to Locke, walking back to their assigned spot. There, Roach ran back and forth, mixing drinks for the clients gathering there. He’d look funny if it wasn’t for his panicked eyes, searching for his partners among the crowd. 

“About damn time!” He growled. “I’ve been attending all of our side for ages! Come here and- shit, Cardan what happened? Did you-”

“We’ll tell you later, let’s get this place free first.” Locke interrupted him, taking his gaze back to his friend’s wound. “You should get that cleaned, I don’t think people will appreciate blood-flavored drinks.”

They both chuckled as Cardan pressed a wet cloth to his brow. 

With Locke’s help, the bar was empty again in a couple of minutes. All the remaining guests were now minding their own business elsewhere. 

Roach sighed, resting his elbows on the table. “This is why I prefer to collect the money, rather than preparing the drinks. All those people are impossible!”

“Well that’s the fun part too.” Cardan sat on the floor, the cloth now extended all over his whole forehead. The places where he’d been hit throbbed harder now than a couple of minutes ago. 

“Yeah, as fun as being beaten just for walking.” Roach laughed. “Man you really have some bad luck.” 

“Not as bad as you’d think! Otherwise he wouldn’t have left with that gir-”

“Shht!” Cardan silenced him, feeling his cheeks slightly warm. “Let’s not talk about that here, her request.”

Locke barked a laugh, throwing another cloth at him. “You’re scared of Madoc, aren’t you? Fuck, I don’t blame you. He seems just ready to shot anyone anytime. But is he scarier than your girl? I wouldn’t dare getting on her way either.” 

They were going to mock him till the end of times, Cardan was sure of that. 

“You must be Cardan.” An unknown voice said, startling the three of them.

He looked up, taking the cloth away. 

A short, slim woman stood behind the bar. Her short hair, frizzled and oddly white, framed her fine features. She wore a blue scrub, and carried a small first aid kit in her right hand.

The healer, he assumed. 

“That’s me.” 

She nodded and started taking things out of the briefcase, alcohol, cotton wool, antiseptic and god knows what else. “Sit here please.” She motioned at the stool in front of her.

Once he did, she started attending his wound. Fast, quiet, efficiently.

“Did Jude send you?” He whispered. 

The healer hummed and nodded in response. Not much of a talker it would seem.

“Is she coming too?” He tried again, feeling dumb. But he needed some answers. 

“Miss Jude has already left the building.” 

Oh. Something sinked inside him. He let her work in silence, wincing just a bit when she pressed some first aid tape over his eyebrow. Had Jude treated her injuries already? He should probably stop thinking about her. She’d left already. 

“I’m done.” The woman’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. All of her items already packed except for a little pill box. “It will probably sting a little, but it won’t leave any scar. If you experiment any headaches, take one of this pills.” 

Cardan nodded. “Thanks, I will. If you see Jude, tell her I say thank you... Please.”

The girl stared at him. Pondering. Her gaze felt like it could pierce his skull. At last, she sighed. “I will.”

She extended her hand to him, he frowned. An awkward hand-shake, considering she hadn’t gave him one when she arrived. Still, he answered back. 

Then he felt it. 

Something folded between her fingers. 

Trying to keep a steady face, he took it, immediately putting it away from curious eyes. She grabbed her bag, ready to leave when Roach appeared next to them. 

“Uh- excuse me miss, I don’t mean to bother but I cut my finger with a glass a moment ago. And I was wondering if you could- you know.” He babbled and raised his hand, a small gash running along his index.

The healer considered him for a moment, then pulled something from her bag and left it next to Cardan’s pills. “Sorry, I cannot stay.” 

She walked away stiffly, soon disappearing behind some doors. Cardan watched her go.

A muffled laugh sounded behind him. He turned to find Locke covering his mouth in order to avoid the cackle that threatened to come out of it. Roach’s face was the embodiment of embarrassment and failure. 

On the table was a little pink band-aid.

“Nailed it man, NAILED IT!” Locke mocked him. “Please tell me you didn’t actually cut your finger on purpose just to talk to her.” 

“Of course I didn’t you idiot! But I might have cut myself because… I was looking at her and didn’t pay attention to the damn broken glass.” He growled.

Locke and Cardan looked at each other before both erupted with laughter. Roach’s red ears didn’t help much.

Their jokes continued for a couple of minutes before vanishing completely at the sight of Madoc walking towards them. 

“Well gentleman,” He greeted them. “Your work for today has come to an end. Clean everything and meet me in the kitchens.”

It didn’t take much since they were used to clean as they worked. But still paid a little extra attention into leaving everything impeccable. The last thing they wanted was to owe anything to those people. 

Back in the kitchens, Madoc stood at the center. Waiting. Both of his hands behind him.

“I trust,” He started, glaring deeply at them. “That no word about what happened here today will leave your mouths. Am I correct?”

Cardan didn’t need to be a psychic to know that one of the hands Madoc kept unseen held his gun. 

“You needn’t ask.” Locke answered. “When we accepted the job we knew our lips would be sealed about it, and they’ll remain like that.” 

Well that first part wasn’t entirely true. But his friend had a clever mouth, specially when he needed to save his ass.  
Roach and Cardan swore too they wouldn’t say anything. 

“And if I find out that any of you slipped even the tiniest detail about this, you agree that I’ll have to kill all three of you.” Madoc smiled. “Well not that I’m really asking, but you’re aware of it now.” 

The group remained silent, breaths caught in their throats.

Once that was cleared, he put away his gun and gave each one a small yellow envelope. “As promised. With a little extra since I had no complains for your work, a difficult thing to accomplish here.” He turned to Cardan. “About the incident with Valerian, I know it wasn’t your fault so, don’t worry about it.” 

Inside the envelope was pure cash. Enough to make Roach whistle. They thanked him and put away their envelopes. 

“There are three steady spots available for our bar zone. The last group, well, liked to gossip a bit too much.” Madoc sneered, clearly enjoying their reactions. Cardan was certain he could notice his pulse under his neck. “Same rules apply. One night every one or two weeks. Same payment, in case you’re interested of course.”

“We are.” Roach and Locke turned to him, wide eyed. The steadiness of his voice surprised even himself. “Consider it done.”

“Good. Keep the uniform then. There is a cab for you outside. I’ll let you know when you’re needed.” 

Outside, they found out most of the cars were already gone. Small groups of people gathered around some of the remaining vehicles to smoke and talk. On the opposite corner, a lonely cab waited for them. 

As soon as they crossed the door, his friend bursted into questions. 

“ _“We are”_?? Cardan what the hell were you thinking?!!” Roach nearly shouted. “I won’t deny this is well paid but agreeing to this… I don’t know man-”

Locke didn’t say anything, but his frowned brow was enough.

Cardan stopped in front of them. “Do you really think he was asking? After what he said? We were in this since we arrived, and saying ‘no’ Madoc would’ve only gave him another reason to get rid of us. You can’t- just refuse here, not with this kind of people.” 

A kind that, to his misfortune, he knew quite well. He sighed and passed a hand through his hair.

“I get it, I guess I just need to get used to the idea.” Locke mumbled, looking back to the building.

Roach panicked gaze was still on Cardan. “So this means there’s no way out? Not even a-”

“Fuuuck!” Locke suddenly whispered. “Guys isn’t that Garrett? There, next to the white Audi”

They turned to said car, where a small group of young men shared a bottle of whiskey. Cardan narrowed his eyes a bit but indeed, there he was.

Garrett had worked with them at the bar a couple of years ago, and even though he was a little introverted, Cardan had been good friends with him. Still, he’d left to enter the police academy. At least that’s what Cardan last heard. His normally sandy-coloured hair was dyed black, but that irreverent smirk of his was recognizable anywhere.

“What is he doing here?” He asked, mostly to himself.

The cab driver honked, hurrying them.

Just before closing the door, Cardan glanced back to the group. Garrett stared directly at them, taking a long puff from his cigarette. The car started.

Halfway back to the city, he remembered the paper the healer gave him. With a quick movement, he took it out of his pocket and unfolded it. I was a napkin. With a note.

_**I wouldn’t normally offer two for one, but since I didn’t get to say goodbye the way I intended, hopefully this allows me to make up for it some other day.** _

_**J.** _

Under it, a cell phone number. _Her_ cell phone number.

He grinned and without really thinking about it, he took out his phone and send her a short message. Fuck, would that make him seem desperate? Hopefully not. 

Roach and Locke were talking but he didn’t really paid attention. 

It was until he was folding back Jude’s note that he realized there was something printed on the opposite side of it. Something that made his stomach turned to a knot.

He’d memorice those lines since he was a little kid. But the Greenbriar’s shield he’d grown to, had a small “B” at the center in honor to his brother Balekin. 

This one though, had a “D” at that same spot. 

Dain's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any grammatical error please feel free to tell me. English is not my first language.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!  
> Also, I LOVE comments *wink* 
> 
> Next chapter: The boss' favorite bitch.
> 
> It will be from Jude's POV!


	4. The Boss' favorite bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude's POV
> 
> Being the favorite it's not always a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, Violence (graphic and mentions), Dain is kind of creepy in here, just be warned. NSFW content if you don’t feel comfortable reading this you can skip the scene between || || there will be a summary of that part at the end with the important notes.
> 
> For the text messages:
> 
> >> are Cardan's  
> << are Jude's

“A pink band aid?!” Jude cackled for the third time. “Girl you’re mean!”

She threw another blow to the punching bag. They were in the training room, which was by far her favorite spot in the whole manor. She could focus on sweating and hitting unanimated stuff instead of the rest of her duties. By “duties” she meant those nights at the fighting pits. 

She kept delivering vicious punches, drops of sweat rolling down her temple and her neck. 

“I didn’t mean to!” Lilliver repeated, covering her eyes in shame. Both had been laughing at the same topic for hours. “He just approached with that incredulous face of his and bloodied finger and asked for help the same way you would ask for someone’s number! What was I supposed to do?”

“Uh I don’t know… Maybe actually give him your number??” She wiggled her eyebrows at her friend, who lay face up on a foam mat a couple centimeters away. Lil was lucky she didn’t need to train her brains out since healing others was her principal job. Still, she enjoyed doing cardio and yoga sometimes. 

With a scandalized expression she sat up, and grabbed her water bottle and mumbled. “That’s your thing honey, not mine.” 

Jude paused the attack on the poor bag to turn horrified at her. “Lilliver.” Luckily for them, no one was close enough to hear the conversation, most of the fighters prefered to train with weights or run outside. She took a look around, just to be sure. 

Lil raised her hands in defeat, lowering her voice a bit. “I’m just saying… Did he even text you? Because I didn’t risk my pelt that night delivering the note just for-”

She paused abruptly, as Jude turned back to the punching bag in a failed attempt to cover the color that rose up her cheeks. 

“HE DID!” Her friend squealed. “Damn he doesn’t waste time does he? What did he say?”

Jude scoffed and whirled to face her, planting her gloves firmly on her hips. “Nothing that I can repeat on family hours.”

The disgusted grimace on Lilliver’s face was enough to set her on a laughter attack.

“Sup’ sluts! What are we joking about?”

They both turned to a girl walking towards them, her long braid a mix of blonde and blue. A pair of boxing gloves hung from her shoulder. Fand, Jude’s roommate. She hadn’t done so well at her match the other night. She got a black eye and Lilliver had to stitch a gash on her eyebrow.

“Oh the usual. Your roomie receiving dirty booty texts from a random dude.” Lil shrugged and turned to Jude. “You’re disgusting by the way, please don’t ever show me those messages.”

“Messages?” Fand repeated wide eyed. “Jude! You gave that barman your number?”

“I told you about it the other night!” 

“Well sorry but I was beaten to a pulp. I can’t remember a damn thing!” Well that part was true, Jude conceded. “I do remember all of your eye-fucking in the limo, though. I’m surprised Madoc didn’t notice.”

“Fair point. How are you? Feeling better?” She felt a little sorry for her friend. Those fights were always uncertain. 

There were technically no rules, but they were stopped as soon as a contendant lost consciousness. Injured people healed, dead bodies meant extra work and sure as hell Madoc didn’t like to waste time on it. It annoyed him to the point he’d once threatened the referee if he didn’t stop the next fights on time. The mere idea of it made her sick, so she tried to get straight to the point and leave her opponents on the floor as fast as she could. 

Unfortunately for Fand, she’d been the one to end up face-down at her last _party_. At least that’s how the boss liked to call them. _Parties._ But because of her injuries she’d been instructed to rest at least two weeks.

“Just a little headache that comes and goes, I’m okay. One eye less to apply makeup for a while. Do stop trying to change the subject, what did he say?” Fand wiggled her eyebrows at her visibly intrigued.

“Don’t, please.” Liliver whimpered under her breath. 

“Just some stuff… about what happened.”

Both of her friends frowned. “The eye-fucking?” Fand asked.

Jude bit her lip, unsure of how much she should tell them. “Not exactly, we kind of sneaked to a more private place after that…”

“JUDE!” Lil’s alarmed eyes were almost comical. 

“I’m sorry! It just happened ok?” More like, she made it happen but they didn’t need to know about that. Nor that she planned on doing it again. And again.

Fand looked at her, all mockery gone from her face. “You’re walking on thin ice, you realize that don’t you? If the boss finds out-”

“He won’t. He doesn’t have to.” And oh she would make sure it remained that way. “You said yourself Madoc didn’t notice, so I don’t see why Dain should. You two are the only ones who know about this.”

There was a silent question hidden in her words. She trusted Liliver and Fand with her life, they’d grown up together. Still, she needed to be sure.

Lil answered in less than a second. “Hey, our lips are sealed. Don’t worry about it.”

“I know.” She sighed and turned to the blonde. “Are you done for the day Fand? Lil and I wanted to go downtown to buy a coffee.”

“Hell yeah, you know I’m always down for coffee.” Her friend grinned.

Jude mimicked her. Of course she thought. The three of them always looked for an excuse to leave the manor. Despite it being equipped for “each and every one of their needs” it still felt like a prison most of the time. 

“Great, showers first and let’s meet at the front door in an hour. I’ll let Madoc know.” Naturally, Mr. ‘don’t bother me, I’m busy’ had to be aware of every movement Dain’s people made.

~~ 

With still-damp hair Jude walked through the long corridors, her frustration growing every step. For a man who seemed capable of appearing out of the darkness at every minute, Madoc was nowhere to be found. She’d checked the library, the gardens, his office, the training room where he liked to torment the new guys. Nothing.

The few options that remained were the kitchen, Dain’s office and the security room. She grimaced. One of them was unlikely, and another wasn’t a place she wanted to visit so she made her way to the security room. 

On her way there, Jude couldn’t help thinking about Cardan. 

As much as it embarrassed her to admit it, they were indeed sort of eye-fucking the moment they saw each other on their way to the party. How wouldn’t she? The guy had the face of an angel but wore an expression in his dark eyes that promised nothing but sins. Her favorite combination. 

She thought about that first conversation after giving him her number. Barely arriving in her room she’d heard the phone buzz.

__

** >> ** _Something tells me you’re actually trying to get in trouble, miss_.  


__

<< _Something tells me, you don’t care at all._  
<< _Call me that again and I’ll make you regret it._  


__

** >> **_The same way you did tonight? I’d very much like that._  


__

<< _I’d very much like to make you beg instead._  


__

** >> ** _Next time we’re alone Jude, you can certainly try._

__

Jude wasn’t the romantic type, never had been. Not that there was a lot of space for romance in the lifestyle she had. She’d been taught that putting one’s heart first usually led to unnecessary drama and disaster. Especially after witnessing an incident that proved just that only a few short years after arriving at the manor. A young couple of fighters had fallen in love and tried to run away. They were found in a matter of days, and punished in front of everyone. Nightmares about it had haunted her for months. Empty eyes looking at her from their bodies laying on the ground, the sound of gunshots in the background. 

Then again, she’d been younger. Bodies didn’t scare her anymore. Neither did guns. Nevertheless, she prefered to stay away from all of it. 

Sex, on the other hand, was a language she could speak. Not expertly, if she was honest with herself but enough to know how to lure unwise men to her arms. 

This occasion though, was the first time she’d chosen someone truly close to her element. Not a sloppy boy from a distant club she could fuck and never see again, but a bartender who most likely would attend Dain’s events regularly. Fand was right. She needed to be careful if they intended to continue sneaking around. And oh did she want to. By his messages, so did he.

They’d kept in touch most nights, when it was safe to take out the cellphone of course. Somehow that man knew how to make her laugh and in 0.2 seconds feel hot enough to need a cold shower. 

Grinning absentmindedly, she turned to one of the manor’s halls and paused for a second at the sight of Valerian walking in the opposite direction. That brute was always trying to prove his strength at the expense of the weakest. He was usually the one who needed to be stopped before killing someone. He had no compassion, or brain cells for all that she knew. 

After years of outright hatred between them, they generally maintained separate paths trying to remain neutral to the other’s presence. There had to be explicit orders for them to actually do it, still they failed at it sometimes. 

Jude’s first mistake was to walk past Valerian ignoring him completely.

Barely a step away from him, an iron grip jerked her to the side and slammed her back against the wall. 

“What the fuck? Let go of me!” She hissed yanking her arm back.

As a growl surged from him, he seized her neck with his other hand clenching his fingers. She gasped fighting to get some air, immediately grabbing his wrist and trying to pry herself free. He didn’t budge.

 _No brawling outside the training room or the fighting pits, unless you want a severe punishment._ That was the rule Dain had established upon their incessant encounters. It had kept them at bay, at least physically. Obscene comments and hand signs were still frequent. 

Valerian seemed to have forgotten all of it.

“Not so brave now, are you bitch?” He sneered, baring his teeth. Dropping her gaze she noticed an almost invisible purplish stain around his throat. Maybe she had tugged from him harder that she thought.

Darkness danced on the edges of her sight. “Let...go…” 

“If you ever ridicule me again, I swear I will crush your little neck like a toothpick.” His grip tightened. 

Jude clenched her fists. If Valerian wasn’t following the rules why should she? With all her strength she hammered the inner part of his elbow with hers making his arm bend. Using her other hand to pull him close she drove her knee to his stomach. _Hard._

Valerian grunted and let go of her neck. She stepped away, coughing but not letting her sight off him again. Fuck the rules. By the time he turned to her, she was ready. 

“Was I not clear last night, Valerian?” A voice roared through the hall, startling both of them.

Hissing a low curse Valerian turned, glaring at the dark area behind him. 

“Well?” Madoc repeated, stepping out to meet them. His face hard as a rock left little space for questioning, hinting about the terrible mood in which he probably was at the moment. 

“Yes, Madoc.” They both answered. Not that he’d asked Jude, but she had no wish to argue with him today. 

Madoc sighed taking a look at both.

“Now that you’re both together, you shall come with me. Dain requires your presence.”

Her pulse had barely returned to normal when it rose again at his words. “From both of us?” Jude asked. 

Madoc nooded. “Come on.”

She cursed mentally, squared her shoulders and followed him, Valerian walking by her side as far as the corridor allowed.

Upon arriving at the office Jude grimaced. Despite the big space, it always stank like mildew and cigars. She hated that smell. The first night Jude and her twin sister had arrived at that place, they were left there for hours. At least it felt like it, time was always different when you were a kid and had been taken from your home in the midst of fire and confusion.

Dain sat behind the massive desk at the center of the room, not paying attention to them. A cigarette hung from his mouth and his eyes roamed some papers sprawled in front of him.

They stood, in silence and rigid until Madoc cleared his throat.

“As you requested, Sir.” 

Without lifting his gaze, he motioned Madoc to leave and pointed at the two chairs in front of them. Jude and Valerian hesitated for half a second before obeying. Cold and aged leather squeaked under them.

Giving a deep puff to his cigar he leaned back, alternating his gaze between them. He grinned.

“My champions. I’m so glad you had the time to come visit me. Work is keeping me busy, forgive my… thoughtlessness. How are you these days?”

They exchanged a stiff look in confusion. Valerian didn’t appear to be up for a talk at all.

“Fine, I guess?” She said slowly, not understanding the point of the question. Dain wasn’t the type of person who sought a casual chat. “The results at the pit have been good. No losses so… it’s not necessary to worry about it.”

“Oh I know, I know.” Throwing his hands up to the air he chuckled. “There’s no need for me to doubt your efficiency, dear Jude. Please, don’t think I brought you here for that reason.”

Charming. He got on her nerves when he behaved like that. 

“Is there a reason then, for us to be here?” Valerian asked, adding quickly. “Sir?”

Dain stood, walking around the desk. 

“Being the boss is difficult.” He began, a thoughtful almost tired expression in his eyes. “Not that I expect you to know how it feels but, it is. I need to have eyes everywhere. Know what my allies are doing, and especially what my competition is. I have to maintain order in all the parts of this organization, create rules, apply discipline.” 

His voice followed him behind the chairs where they sat.

“Somehow I’ve managed it, and I’m proud of it you know? I’ve created a name that sends shivers down people’s spines, makes them respect my commands and my… dominance.” By the time he paused he was in front of them again, barely centimeters away. Jude pressed her fists tighter, sweaty. “Aren’t you glad of everything we’ve become?”

Clearing her throat, she and Valerian murmured in agreement. Dain smiled once again, all kindness gone from his eyes.

“Then explain to me please, why is it that despite having the entire city under my feet, I have to deal with disobedience inside my own house. From my beloved champions.” He gritted. “Because I’m not understanding why the _fuck_ it is so hard for you both to follow one simple rule.”

They remained silent, avoiding his gaze. 

“ _TELL ME!_ ” Dain yelled, startling them. “Tell me why do I have to hear from Madoc that you’ve been creating disturbances in the middle of my parties, in front of my clients, in front of possible allies. Again.” Giving a step he bent towards Jude, locking eyes with her. “Are you trying to ruin everything I’ve worked for? Everything I’ve done for you both?”

“No.” 

He tilted his head to Valerian. “And you?”

“No. And it wasn’t me, that barman-” His words were interrupted by a strong punch to his jaw. He landed on the floor with a thud. Valerian’s eyes beamed with anger, blood dripped from his lip but didn’t dare moving against Dain. “I was not the only one involved in that mess.” He spat.

“Be a fucking man and stop blaming others for your ineptitude. The next time you threaten not only my events, but one of my best fighters you will face a harsh consequence.” Dain’s stare was ice. “You are dismissed.” 

He rose without taking his eyes from her and walked away.

The door slammed behind Valerian, leaving them alone. Jude swallowed, the chair creaking under her as she shifted in her place. She felt his cold hand slide over her shoulder, most likely able to feel her erratic pulse but she didn’t do more than clench her jaw. Her gaze remained fixed on the window behind the desk.

“You know that I will always protect you, don’t you?” His thumb drew smooth circles behind her neck. “Valerian is nobody. Nothing compared to you.”

She nodded almost imperceptibly, trying not to flinch when she felt Dain’s hot breath caress her ear. “You are my creature, Jude. Don’t forget that.”

“I know.” She breathed. “I apologize for my actions.”

“Good. Tell me Jude, is there anything else I should know?” His voice drew off as he returned to his chair. 

She felt her breathing stop for a second. “I- about what exactly?”

“Well... if Valerian is bothering you at some other times I probably should know, don’t you think?” He smiled.

Relief washed through her, still she held it hoping it wasn’t too evident. 

“No. It’s alright, you don’t need to worry.” Not true, but if Dain moved against Valerian again things would only be worse. Even if she could handle it, there was no need to stoke the fire.

Dain looked at her in a way she couldn’t describe. She hated how uneven he made her feel. He was no more than a simple man, but the power he held above her entire world weighed down heavier sometimes. She hated knowing he’d always be one step forward. She hated feeling trapped. She hated him.

“Very well. You may leave, dear.”

Jude didn’t think about it twice.

~~ 

**||** A couple of weeks later, music and ovations roared in her ears, the place was twice as full that night. Special guests had arrived with their wallets more than prepared to bet for _‘The Queen’_.

Not that she cared. 

Not as hot lips closed around her nipple and tugged from it, stealing another muffled moan from her. Harsh breaths surrounded them but barely audible with all the noise outside. Cardan pressed himself harder against her and groaned, turning his attention to her other breast. Jude writhed her hips, seeking extra friction.

“Eager today, aren’t you?” He teased, his lips came away with a pop. She suspected several marks would cover her the next morning. 

Grabbing his jaw she led his eyes up to hers. The hunger reflected in them sent a hot pulse down her. Still, she smirked as smug as she could. “Judging by your last texts, I could say the same thing.” 

“I might be…” Leaning to bite her lower lip Cardan trailed one of his hands down, along her side, her hip, moving slower under the elastic of her waistband until he got to the apex of her thighs. She knew that even over the piece of clothing remaining, the heat emanating from her was evident. “But how am I to blame, when I enjoy so much watching you coming undone for me?” 

Jude let herself savor his ministrations for a moment before reaching to stroke him over his trousers. He moaned against her lips. That was enough for her to slide her hand in, pumping him with the same torturing pace he was using on her. “Wanna see something I enjoy?”

She needed no more words to explain herself. Cardan said the same thing to her on the third night they’d snuck out. Dress pushed aside, her leg was draped over his shoulder before Jude had any time to ask what he was talking about, his tongue unmerciful against her folds. Her climax crashed through her so hard, only by some miracle they weren’t caught.

She intended to repay in kind.

“Let’s meet outside.” She blinked her eyes open, not sure if she’d heard him correctly. For a moment Cardan looked as words came out without his permission. Yet, he repeated in a hoarse voice. “Meet me outside this place. Somewhere we don’t need to worry about being heard, or being seen. Somewhere I can spend hours worshiping every inch of you.”

Barely recovering herself Jude breathed. “Why?”

Feeling his fingers crawl inside her, she arched and gasped when her back touched the cold stone wall. Through the non existent space between them she felt him chuckle. “I’ll be glad to make out with you against walls anytime, sweet Jude. But if you ask me,” He reached that spot in her that made her mewl. “There’s nothing I’ve been desiring more, for weeks, than feeling myself inside you.” 

_Yes_ , Jude wanted to say, _yes_. 

Still, she hesitated. Not knowing if she’d lost her speaking skills within her pleasure or if the little coherence remaining in her brain was what stopped her.  
Cardan seemed to notice. Slowing down his pace, he leaned to let his lips graze her earlobe. “No pressure, just think about it. Please.”

She nodded. That she could do. 

His eyes lit up before darkening back to that lascivious expression. “Great… Now, where were we?” **||**

~~ 

The next morning a low buzz brought her back to reality.

 ** >> ** _Woke up with your scent still on me. Can’t wait to have you in my arms again._  
** >> ** _Also, good morning, beautiful._

Jude scoffed, a slight tremor running down her stomach. The phone buzzed again.

 ** >> ** _Please, think about what I told you yesterday._

She stared at the little device for a moment before typing back.

<< _How would I know where? You didn’t give me an address._  
<< _You interrupted my sleep btw, not a good start._

 ** >> ** _My apologies, I bet you look cute as fuck when you’re sleeping._

<< _I’m also gonna look cute when I’m naked, grinding on top of you. Just a thought._

His next message with a bar’s address came back so fast she had to bite back a laugh, not wanting to wake up her roommate.

Recalling Fand’s words she turned to her. Still deeply asleep, tangled ridiculously in her sheets. 

_You’re walking on thin ice._

Jude took a deep breath. She could only hope it wasn’t thin enough to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW summary: It's been several nights Jude and Cardan are sneaking out at the parties. Cardan asks her to meet outside (on a normal place you could say) because as much as he enjoys making out with her, he wishes to do more. Jude hesitates and he tells her to think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any grammatical error please feel free to tell me. English is not my first language.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!  
> Also, I LOVE comments *wink*


End file.
